Bedtime Stories
by tsay cresant
Summary: Brandy Alexandria Hummel-Anderson can't sleep. Luckily, Kurt can weave a tale or two.


**Author's Note: This story is based off a bedtime story my mom use to tell me when I was little (with some slight alterations to fit the story of course), that she made up. Please don't steal it. It means a lot to me. Thanks.**

**Author's Note (Updated): Apparently, the story in this is from the original Hunchback of Notre Dame! Lol, I think that's really funny because my mom doesnt read, like at all. That's kinda cool. Either way, don't steal it. :)**

"Daddy," a little squeaky voice rang down the hallway. Brandy didn't like the echoey house that her grandma and grandpa lived in. It was so big that she was afraid it'd eat her up and never let her go. She already thought that it ate her daddies, since she couldn't find them anywhere. "Daddy!" she called out louder, her brown eyes filling over with tears. Suddenly, one of the many doors in the never ending hallway opened, revealing her sleepy eyed daddy.

"Brandy, you're supposed to be sleeping," her daddy said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I can't sleep. This house is scary Daddy," she squeaked. Kurt smiled and picked up his daughter, tucking her long, black, curly hair behind her hair. She was the reason that they were living with Blaine's parents for the moment. She'd been attending a school in New York until she'd become the entertainment for her schoolmates, because of her shoulder blades. She had shoulder blades that stuck out funny, which was completely normal and ran in Blaine's family, but kids are cruel and picked on her about it.

"Alright, how about you come sleep with us?" Kurt suggested, tapping the bedroom door open with his foot. Blaine was still asleep, so he carefully set Brandy in bed and sat down next to her. "Now get some sleep, ok?" The little family laid in bed for a while, two of them trying to fall back asleep while one of them was out cold.

"I still can't sleep Daddy," Brandy whispered. Kurt sat up with a sigh and put her in his lap.

"Ok, then how about a bedtime story?" he suggested. She nodded and leaned her head into his chest. "Alright, so, once upon a time there was this beautiful little girl named Brandy. Now this little girl was absolutely gorgeous, with her black flowing hair and her dark brown eyes, but when she'd go to school, the kids would make fun of her. They thought she looked funny because she had two big lumps on her back, so they teased her and were mean to her."

"This isn't a very good story Daddy," Brandy said, looking up at her dad.

"Hold on, it gets better," he promised. "So, since her daddies loved Brandy very much, they moved her to a giant castle in the country, far away from the mean kids. Out in the country, there were wide open spaces and every night the stars shone and glimmered like diamonds in the sky." Brandy let out a little sigh as she imagined the night sky. "One night, Brandy was talking with her daddy and she asked him 'daddy, why do I have these lumps on my back? I hate them! I wish I didn't have them!' and her daddy said 'don't say that Brandy. Those lumps on your back are special and make you who you are.' Well, Brandy didn't want to believe him, and started to cry because she'd wished so much that she'd grow out of them. Her daddy stood up and said 'Brandy Alexandria Hummel-Anderson, come with me up to the roof. Let me show you what I mean."

"Then what happened?" Brandy asked, looking up at her daddy, waiting for more of the story.

"Well, they climbed up onto the roof and her daddy said 'hang on tight to my hand, and don't let go'. So Brandy held on tight to her daddy's hand and closed her eyes, and in seconds he jumped off the roof of the castle. Brandy was terrified, thinking that they were going to fall, but then, they started flying. Angel wings had come out of the two lumps in her back, the same as her daddy's. They spent all night flying around the country, dancing with the stars and having picnics on the moon. Then, the sun started to come up, so they landed back on top of the castle. 'Now Brandy, you can't tell anyone about your special powers' her daddy said. Brandy wanted to know why, since she knew if she showed the kids about her powers, they'd like her. Her daddy said 'if you showed them, your wings would disappear. You can't ever tell them Princess Brandy Alexandria Hummel-Anderson.' And so every night, her and her daddy would go flying and dance with the stars and have picnics on the moon. And no one ever found out about their wings. The End."

Brandy Alexandria Hummel-Anderson had the sweetest dreams of flying with her daddies and dancing with the stars. She'd never feel bad about her shoulders again.


End file.
